History (Earth-1529)
The Shinobi World has an extensive history that dates back more than twenty thousand years. Dates Chinese zodiac Era names Timeline Before the Era of Raava Era of Raava 9,850 BG - Year of the Dragon *Wan is born to Hagoromo. First Age of the Avatar Shinobi years 0 AG - Year of the Dragon *Mito Uzumaki 10 AG - Year of the Tiger *'August 15': Kakuzu is born. 20 AG - Year of the Rat *Sozin dies at age 102; his son, Azulon, ascends to the throne of the Land of Fire as Fire Lord. 22 AG - Year of the Tiger *'February 8': Hiruzen Sarutobi is born. *Kakuzu is sent by Takigakure to assassinate Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. After failing his mission, he returns to Taki, only to be imprisioned and tortured for his failure. *Vengeful for Takigakure's betrayal, Kakuzu manages to escape his imprisionment and steal the village's secret technique. Using it, he killed the village head and the elders, stealing their hearts for himself in the process. 43 AG - Year of the Rat *'February 12': Hanzo is born. 52 AG - Year of the Ox *'August 2': Tsunade is born. *'October 27': Orochimaru is born. *'November 11': Jiraiya is born to Fire Lord Azulon. 79 AG - Year of the Rabbit *'July 6': Lu Ten is born to Jiraiya. 90 AG - Year of the Dog *'February 20': Konan is born. *'February 21': Yahiko is born. *'September 19': Nagato is born to Fuso and Ise. 91 AG - Year of the Pig *'March 18': Kisame Hoshigaki is born. 92 AG - Year of the Rat *'January 1': Might Guy is born to Might Duy. *'March 20': Ibiki Morino is born. *'June 11': Kurenai Yuhi is born to Shinku Yuhi. *'September 15': Kakashi Hatake is born to Sakumo Hatake. *'October 24': Anko Mitarashi is born. *'November 2': Hayate Gekko is born. *'November 3': Yugao Uzuki is born. 94 AG - Year of the Tiger *Jiraiya begins his legendary Siege of Ba Sing Se, taking over the Land of Earth's capital against thousands of Iwa shinobi. 95 AG - Year of the Rabbit *Jiraiya breaches Ba Sing Se's Outer Wall. *Lu Ten, Jiraiya's son, is killed during the engagement, leading Jiraiya to cease the invasion after six-hundred days of fighting. 100 AG - Year of the Dog *'April 2': Hidan is born. 101 AG - Year of the Pig *'June 9': Itachi Uchiha is born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. 103 AG - Year of the Ox *'May 5': Deidara is born. 104 AG - Year of the Tiger *'September 6': Kurotsuchi is born to Kitsuchi. 105 AG - Year of the Rabbit *'January 23': Shino Aburame is born to Shibi Aburame. *'March 9': Tenten is born. *'March 28': Sakura Haruno is born. *'May 1': Choji Akimichi is born to Choza and Chaza Akimichi. *'July 3': Neji Hyuga is born to Hizashi Hyuga. *'July 7': Kiba Inuzuka is born to Tsume Inuzuka. *'July 23': Sasuke Uchiha is born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. *'September 22': Shikamaru Nara is born to Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. *'September 23': Ino Yamanaka is born to Inoichi and Inika Yamanaka. *'October 10': Naruto Uzumaki is born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. *'Nine-Tailed Fox's Attack': Madara Uchiha launches an attack against Konohagakure by releasing the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox upon the village under the spell of his Mangekyo Sharingan. In an attempt to stop the tailed beast, Minato sacrificed his own life, alongside that of Kushina, to seal the creature within his own son. *'November 27': Rock Lee is born. *'December 27': Hinata Hyuga is born to Hiashi Hyuga. 111 AG - Year of the Rabbit *'March 12': Toph Beifong is born to Lao and Lin Beifong. 112 AG - Year of the Dragon *'March 27': Hanabi Hyuga is born to Hiashi Hyuga. *'December 30': Konohamaru Sarutobi is born. Category:Earth-1529 Category:Events of Earth-1529